Fancy Oneshot
by NaturalDisaster5012
Summary: A OneShot Songfiction to Reba McEntire's song Fancy. Slight Adult Material. Jommy moments, though mostly about Jude.


"Fancy" (be Reba McEntire)

A/N: Yeah, I'm back-ish. I just got addicted to this song recently and decided to make it a fanfiction. Haha, I hope you all enjoy it. There will most likely be more to come, actual stories too, not just one shots. I got one really good idea that I'm working on now, so keep a look out. Anyway, enjoy.

"Fancy" (be Reba McEntire)

I remember it all very well lookin back

It was the summer I turned eighteen

We lived in a one room, rundown shack

On the outskirts of New Orleans

We didn't have money for food or rent

To say the least, we were hard pressed

Then Mama spent every last penny we had

To buy me a dancin' dress

Victoria walked into the kitchen, carrying Baby Sadie on her hip. She shoved a box into Jude's lap as she gazed out the window. Jude looked at it confused, opening it. Presents? They couldn't afford food. "C'mon, Fancy. Put it on, I want to see how it looks," Victoria told her daughter. Jude sighed at the name. Jude Fancy Harrison was her given name, but Stuart had chosen Jude. Victoria hated Jude's father, and refused to call her by that name.

Well, Mama washed and combed and curled my hair

And she painted my eyes and lips

Then I stepped into a satin dancin' dress

That had a split on the side clean up to my hip

It was red, velvet trim, and it fit me good

Standin' back from the lookin' glass

There stood a woman where a half-gown kid had stood

Jude smiled at the red dress that fit her perfectly. "Ma, why'd you get me this? We doing something all high society-like?" Jude asked, laughing as she twirled the dress around her thighs. Victoria smiled sadly at her daughter. She walked forward, placing six month old Sadie on the floor to play. She began to pull and tug at Jude's hair but in a loving way. Jude smiled as Victoria painted her eyes and lips. She faced her daughter to the mirror and Jude was shocked. She was barely sixteen and she could pass for twenty-four. She figured this was just something fun to lighten the spirits around the house; she never thought this would be her for real.

She said, 'here's your one chance, Fancy, don't let me down'

She said, 'here's your one chance, Fancy, don't let me down'

Jude looked at Victoria confused as she placed her old, fragile hands on her daughter's shoulders. "Fancy, don't let me down with this, alright? Promise me you'll make a life for yourself."

"I promise," Jude told her mother, confused. "What's going on, Ma?"

Mama dabbed a little bit of perfume on my neck

And she kissed my cheek

And then I saw the tears wellin' up in her troubled eyes

As she started to speak

She looked at a pitiful shack

And then she looked at me and took a ragged breath

She said your Pa's run off and I'm real sick

And the baby's gonna starve to death

Victoria ignored her daughter's question and walked over to her dresser. She sprayed a bit of perfume on her finger and dragged it under her daughter's chin, on her neck. She bit her lip to hide the tears, deciding to answer her loving daughter's questioning gaze. "I'm sick, Fancy. I'm sure you've noticed."

"Yeah, Ma, I know. Everything okay?"

"Well, the thing is, since your Pa's run off we can't afford anything. Well, god knows I spent every penny I had on this dress for you. The baby…" she sucked in a breath, looking at dear Sadie on the floor, "The baby's gonna starve to death."

She handed me a heart shaped locket that said

'To thine own self be true'

And I shivered as I watched a roach crawl across

The toe of my high heel shoe

It sounded like somebody else who was talkin'

Askin' 'Mama, what do I do?'

She said, 'just be nice to the gentlemen, Fancy,

They'll be nice to you'

Jude sat down on the chair and looked at her baby sister, shocked. "What does this have to do with me? Ma, I can get a job! Look at me now; I can easily pass for the age to work. Let me help!" Victoria ignored her daughter again and just pulled a locket off her neck. She handed it to Jude, enclosing her small, pale hand around it. "Mama, what do I do?" Jude cried. Victoria was crying too, puling Jude's forehead against hers.

"Just be nice to the gentlemen, Fancy; they'll be nice to you."

She said, 'here's your one chance, Fancy, don't let me down

Here's your one chance, Fancy, don't let me down

Lord, forgive me for what I do, but if you want out

Well, its up to you

Now don't let me down now

Your mamma's gonna move you uptown'

A car pulled up in front of the house, honking the horn. Victoria stood from her kneeling position in front of her daughter. She kissed Jude's forehead and motioned to the door. Jude stood quickly and picked up her little sister. She kissed Sadie's cheek and the baby cooed, wrapping her skinny arms around Jude's neck. Jude cried harder, handing the baby to her mother. Victoria put on a strong face and pushed Jude towards the door. "Be nice, Fancy. Make a name for yourself." Jude looked at her mother and bit her lip. She pulled the locket from her neck, breaking the chain. "To thine own self, be true," fell to the floor. Jude shook her head and walked towards the cab, angrily slamming the door shut when she was in. She watched her mother cry and pick up her locket off the ground; she kissed it and waved as Jude's cab pulled away. She was doing the right thing…right?

Well, that was the last time I saw my ma

The night I left that rickety shack

The welfare people came and took the baby

Mama died and I ain't been back

Jude just closed her eyes as the rich businessman entered her. He seemed to be enjoying it but Jude was anything but. _"Be nice to the gentlemen, Fancy; they'll be nice to you," _her mother's words rang in her head. She had promised her mother this, and that's what she was doing. The men were nice to her, this one for example. He finished quickly and threw a hundred at her. Jude smiled and pulled her overcoat back on. He smiled at her and walked away. Jude shuddered and pulled the jacket closer, shoving the money into the growing pile in her pocket.

But the wheels of fate had started to turn

And for me there was no way out

And it wasn't very long till I knew exactly

What my mama's been talkin' about

I knew what I had to do but I made myself this solemn vow

I's a gonna be a lady someday

Though I don't know when or how

But I couldn't see spending the rest of my life

With my head hung down in shame

You know I might have been born just plain white trash

But Fancy was'a my name

Jude smiled in her new mirror, flipping her hair over her shoulder. She had made enough money where she could afford luxury things. Small things, but still things, things that were hers. The mirror was brand new, with a gold trim. Jude looked over at the man lying on her bed, he had fallen asleep after their…transaction. She rolled her eyes as she adjusted her clothes. He grunted and flipped over in his sleep. Just had to keep from gagging. "I can't keep doing this," she thought to herself, "I'm done. This is it. No more. I can be a lady, a real proper one. It'll happen. My name's Fancy, anyway."

She said, 'here's your one chance, Fancy, don't let me down'

She said, 'here's your one chance, Fancy, don't let me down'

It wasn't very long after a benevolent man

Took me in off the street

One week later I was pourin' his tea

In a five room hotel suite

Jude ran through the streets in the rain, trying to find cover. She had run out for some orange juice, but it had started pouring on her way back home. She couldn't barely see in front of her face. She was passing in front of a ritzy hotel, one she had spent many nights in with her clients, and someone had opened the door just as she passed. She ran into the man and fell to the floor. "Oh, Miss, I am so sorry!" He yelled over the roar of the rain, helping her up off the ground.

"It's fine," she brushed it off. She started off on her way again, but the man stopped her.

"Let me make it up to you," he motioned to his limo, "I'll give you a ride somewhere, out of this weather." Jude looked at him, though she couldn't see anything through the water. She nodded none-the-less and jumped into the back of the limo. The man followed in after her. "I really am sorry," he told her. Now out of the rain Jude could really see him, and he was gorgeous. Piercing blue eyes and gorgeous dark hair. He was dressed in a tuxedo. He looked at her and smiled. "You look lovely," he complimented her. Jude looked down at her dress. It was the red one Ma had given her the day she left.

"Thanks."

"So what's your name?"

"What's yours?" The man laughed.

"Sorry, I'm Tom."

"Well, Tom, my name's…Fancy."

"A lovely name for a lovely girl," he wooed, "Say Fancy, since you're already dressed up you wouldn't care to accompany me to an event would you?"

I charmed a king, a congressman

And an occasional aristocrat

And then I got me a Georgia mansion

In an elegant New York townhouse flat

And I ain't done bad (she ain't done bad)

Jude looked around the amazing house, her jaw dragging on the floor. "Tommy, this place is amazing!" she yelled. Tom came down from the staircase and smiled at her.

"I'm glad you like it. C'mon, I'll show you the bedroom."

"Oh, I can't wait." Tom turned around and winked at her. She leaned up and kissed his cheek, following him down the hallway. "This is even nicer than the Ny place," she told him on the way. Tommy turned around and smiled.

"Yeah, my favorite is the one in Toronto though. We'll go there next month, if you like."

"Oh, I like," Jude said as they reached the bedroom. She laughed and pushed Tommy into the room, jumping and wrapping her legs around his waist, kissing his lips lovingly.

Now in this world there's a lot of self-righteous hypocrites

That call me bad

And criticize Mama for turning me out

No matter how little we had

"Ugh, just look at her." "Yeah, she totally doesn't belong here." "No way, and with _him_ no less." "I know!" "Whatever, we can't make a scene ladies." "Well, can you blame her? She's been through quite the life." "Yeah, with a mother like _that_." "I heard she told her to become a whore." "I just heard she got thrown out." "Maybe she was already a whore?"

Jude bit her lip to keep from crying. She had gone to a charity event with Tommy and the women already seemed to be in a little club. They're hurtful words stung, even though Jude kept telling herself they didn't. Tom walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulder, "C'mon, let's get out of here." Jude nodded, standing up and all but running to the car.

But though I ain't had to worry bout nothin'

For nigh on fifteen years

I can still hear the desperation in my poor

Mama's voice ringin' in my ear

"Make the left," Jude said softly. She laughed as the turn got closer and closer, "The left, Tommy! The left!" Tom laughed and swiftly turned the car. The dirt from under the tires sprung up and clouded around them. "That one, there," Jude pointed ahead of them. Tommy nodded and pulled into the driveway.

"This is where you used to live?" he asked, a thoughtful look on his face. Jude nodded, getting out of the car and heading to her childhood home. Tommy followed after her, grabbed her hand. She smiled at him, leading him into her old shack of a home.

Tom's foot creaked over a floorboard upon stepping over the threshold. Just smiled widely and shoved his foot over. He laughed and hopped to the side while he watched her get down on her knees and lift up the wood panel. She looked up at him with a smile, "This used to be my secret hiding spot. I hid everything here. I thought I was so sly but Mama knew all along." She reached in to find it empty. Then, though, her fingers touched something cold. She lifted the metal out of the box and inspected it. "To thine own self be true," she whispered, reading the engraving on the locket. Tommy smiled and took it gently from her hands, clasping it around her neck.

"Your mother's?" he asked, kissing her neck where the cool metal now resided.

"Yeah, she tried to give it to me when I left, but I threw it down," Jude whispered, turning her head and hugging Tommy. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled.

"Well, you have it now."

'Here's your one chance, Fancy, don't let me down

Oh, here's your one chance, Fancy, don't let me down

Lord, forgive me for what I do

But if you want out

Well, it's up to you

Now don't let me down

Hun, Your mamas gonna move you uptown'

"We should buy this," Tommy said, as they made their way into Jude's old room. Jude looked at him, shocked.

"What?"

"Yeah, we don't have to live here, but it could be something really nice, cozy."

"You're not serious…" Jude said, shocked. Tommy just walked forward and wrapped his arms around her. He pushed her onto her old bed, following after her and gently easing his weight over her body.

"I am serious. We can make it whatever you want. A home for kids, a place of our own, just buy it so no one else can." Jude smiled widely and kissed Tommy, passionately.

"Oh my god! I love you!" she yelled. Tommy laughed and rolled them over so Jude was on top.

"I love you too," he leaned up and kissed her. She responded lovingly, pulling at his shirt to get him closer. Tommy sat up and wrapped his arms around Jude's midsection as she straddled his lap. Jude began to pull at his belt and Tommy laughed, stopping her. "Here?" he asked. Jude smiled.

"I think my Mama would have loved you. Why not here? It's a part of me, you say you love me. You should make love to the person you love anywhere." Tommy smiled and kissed her again.

"And I do love you," he pulled her back down and pulled at her clothes. He peeled her dress up her legs and pulled down her thigh high stockings. Jude smiled and undid Tommy's belt, sending it flying somewhere behind her. She pulled down Tommy's pants and giggled as the fabric of her panties ripped under her, thanks to Tommy's impatient hands.

Tommy lied down flat on his back and looked up at Jude. Her locket was now dangling from her chest and he leaned up to finger it. He flipped the dull heart between her fingers for a moment before grabbed it, and the chain, and pulling her head down to meet his. He kissed her sweetly and guided her hips over his. Jude needed no further hints as she lowered herself down. Tom let out a growl, coming from deep in his throat. Jude loved when he did that. She smiled and moved her hips back and forth, whimpering slightly. Not out of pain, but pure pleasure. Tommy held her hips tightly as she just grinded against him. She was so good at rolling her body and Tommy could never get enough of it. Jude smiled as Tommy hit her at just the right spot, sending her screaming. Tom lifted his hips to keep the rhythm going, since Jude was flying as high as she could be. Eventually he burst inside of her and they both just stayed lying there, slightly sweaty and very out of breath.

Oh, and I guess she did

Jude smiled, wrapping the bed sheet around her body as she grabbed Tommy's hand; he was also wearing a bed sheet. She pulled him out the back door and into the small field that made up her old back yard. She noticed the bench off to the side where she used to sit and read. She gently pulled Tommy over to the gravestones. A tear escaped her eye, but she quickly wiped it away. "Tommy, I want you to meet my ma, Victoria Harrison. She gave up everything for me to make my way to you."


End file.
